As smart phones and other portable devices increasingly become ubiquitous, and data usage skyrockets, macrocell base stations and existing wireless infrastructure are being overwhelmed. To provide additional mobile bandwidth, small cell deployment is being pursued, with microcells and picocells providing coverage for much smaller areas than traditional macrocells, but at high expense.